


The Problem With Taking Care of Stray Cats

by MitchMatchedSocks



Series: The Tails of Kai [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood, Cat Fights, Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, More Cat Scratches, Public Humiliation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchMatchedSocks/pseuds/MitchMatchedSocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai seems remarkably disdainful of cats in heat, he hates humans, and a territory spat with another stray cat brings out a scary, territorial side of him that Sehun hasn't seen before. Sehun's about to reach his breaking point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem With Taking Care of Stray Cats

**Author's Note:**

> This one is the most intense yet! No dub con this time, unless you think heat sex is dub con by nature. More blood and shit though.  
> Also, I just moved back into my college dorm. I'll probably have a lot less time to write now that school is starting, unfortunately, but I'll do my best. There are still so many things I want to get written and published, and I'm sure there will be a hundred more by the time I get those done.

Sehun sets down his homework and glances at the clock. Twelve-thirty. Usually Kai is curled up in his bed by now, and if Sehun isn’t already asleep by midnight, the cat grumbles and insists that Sehun go the fuck to bed or else. It’s not exactly unusual for Kai not to show up at all, but it’s been three days in a row now, and Sehun kind of misses falling asleep to the sound of his purring and the warmth of his body.

Just because Sehun doesn’t see Kai doesn’t mean he’s not around. Sehun’s next door neighbor, and ancient lady with a scary frown, comes and pounds on Sehun’s door two days later and insists that Sehun’s cat, which Sehun insists is not his, bullied her cat. Sehun apologizes profusely and promises to go apologize to her cat as well. She directs Sehun to her back patio where a cat is curled up on a wooden bench. Sehun sees this one pretty regularly when he looks over from his own porch. He’s really adorable, with big eyes and a cute little mouth that make him look kind of unreal.

“Um, hey. Xiumin?”

The cat who is apparently named Xiumin blinks his eyes open one at a time as the old lady grumbles and marches back inside, slamming the door. Sehun extends a hand for Xiumin to sniff, which he does, and then nuzzles against it, and Sehun grins and scritches him under the chin. He smiles adorably and purrs. Sehun thinks they’ve established a pretty good relationship. Xiumin is so much sweeter and nicer than Kai. He’s a little jealous of the old lady.

“Sorry about Kai. He’s not really mine, and I don’t control what he does, but your keeper insisted. I’ll give him a lecture next time I see him, but I doubt it’ll do any good.”

Xiumin giggles. “It’s fine. Kai and I get in little spats sometimes, but it’s no big deal. I just get more food and treats if I act upset.”

“Oh.” Wow. How devious. “Anyway, Kai’s been… absent for a few days, and I’ve been kind of curious where he went. Does he come by here a lot?”

“Not really. The old lady always chases him off. I don’t know why he even tries; it’s not like I’m friends with him.”

“Aren’t there two cats here? Maybe he’s friends with the other one.”

Xiumin looks confused for a minute. “Oh yeah that other one does live here.”

Sehun knows for a fact that Tao has lived with Xiumin for almost two years. Xiumin was here first though. He’s probably annoyed that his keeper got another cat.

“The Other One doesn’t have friends.”

“Tao doesn’t?”

“Is that his name?”

Sehun only knew Tao’s name because Tao made him very nervous when the cat first arrived next door. He’d seen Tao out on the patio, all sharp edges and intense features, and the cat had glared over at Sehun like he wanted to eat him alive. Sehun was scared of him until he watched him hiss frantically at a butterfly and then dash inside.

He ends up lying on a deck chair with Xiumin curled on top of him for a few hours, which is pretty uncomfortable, but Xiumin is just too sweet and adorable to throw off.

“I never get to lie on people,” he purrs. “The old lady would break. I miss cuddling with pretty young strong things like you.” Sehun blushes as Xiumin paws at Sehun’s chest. He’s heavy. Lots of solid, thick muscle packed into his sweet little frame. Sehun likes the way he fits in his arms. Way less of an obnoxious nuisance than Kai, even if he is secretly manipulative and conniving.

 

The next morning, he wakes to the sound of his shower running, and after a few moments Kai appears with a towel slung low around his hips so that his tail can still swing free. He plops down on top of Sehun, sniffs his neck, and glares. He’s still very wet. Sehun mumbles sleepily in protest.

“You smell like Xiumin.”

“I had to go apologize to him yesterday. Something about you bullying him.”

The cat growls low in his throat. “That manipulative bitch.”

“He is pretty devious. He’s a lot sweeter than you, though.”

“That’s because he knows he can get whatever he wants from people if he’s cute.”

“Oh look at you getting all territorial. I don’t call you mine. You don’t get to call me yours.”

Kai frowns and burrows into his neck.

“You’re not a cat, princess. You don’t get it.” The cat then proceeds to make fucking sure that Sehun smells like him again. Sehun has to muffle his cries against the pillow as Kai plows into him from behind. He pulls out and releases all over Sehun’s back, and then decides it’s a good idea to rub his cum all over every part of Sehun he can reach. It’s really gross. Sehun whines and only struggles a little, because he knows it won’t do any good. After that he has to shower, and by the time he leaves the house he’s already thirty minutes late to school. Xiumin is lounging on the sidewalk outside of his house. He takes one small sniff as Sehun walks past and his eyebrows shoot up.

“I guess he came back then.”

Sehun winces and nods. It’ll be fun trying not to limp all day.

 

“The Other stupid Cat went into heat this morning.”

“Tao? But I thought male cats didn’t get heats. I thought most girl cats didn’t get heats either.”

Xiumin sits on the edge of the patio, legs dangling, while Sehun stands on the ground next to him and reaches over to scratch Xiumin behind the ears.

“Most don’t. Depends on how early their lineage starts. The early hybrid gene models had some funny quirks. About twenty percent of male cats have a weird heat-like period, but it can vary in severity and length. Sometimes it’s so minor that it’s barely noticeable. It can also range from rampant horniness to just being way more submissive or affectionate than usual. About forty percent of female cats get it. It’s kind of like a period but way more embarrassing.” He cleans his claws.

“Does it happen every month?”

“Usually like several times a year at most.”

“Do you get them?”

“No, thank god.”

“What’s it like being around a cat who’s in heat, for you.”

“Annoying. The Other One gets really needy and demands special privileges. Its easy sex for me though, so that’s fine.”

Sehun splutters. “So you fuck him while he’s in heat, but you pretend not to know his name.”

Xiumin nods matter-of-factly. “The old lady is really weird about it. She has no idea what heats even are. She treats him like he’s pretending to be sick. It’s really funny.”

It didn’t really sound funny to Sehun. It just sounded uncomfortable and embarrassing for Tao.

“I didn’t know any of that.”

“I’m afraid sex education for cats is even further behind than sex education for girls. I would give you a lecture on that, too, but I don’t think you’ll ever need it.”

He sends Sehun a mischievous grin when he blushes.

“You’re actually the only person who knows anything about that, Xiumin. None of my friends even know I’m gay. Well, I guess one does. Not that I think any of them would care, I just. I don’t think many of them would approve of Kai…”

Xiumin opens his mouth like he’s about to respond to the statement, when Kai appears around the corner of Sehun’s house. It’s a cool day, but he’s still barefoot as usual, and he’s also wearing a pair of jeans that look suspiciously like a ripped up version of a pair of Sehun’s that recently went missing. Sehun doesn’t even mind. It’s a small price to pay for how good Kai looks in them. He and Xiumin do a weird cat thing where they lean forward to sniff each other at the same time and end up looking like they’re about to kiss.

Kai moves over to Sehun and does the same thing, leaning in close to Sehun’s face without actually kissing him.

“You like that?” His breath puffs hot against Sehun’s lips. “Humans are weird.”

“They really are.” Xiumin agrees, reaching over to pat Sehun on the head.

“I can smell it when you get turned on, you know.”

Sehun laughs. “So like, whenever you get close to me?”

“Basically. But for us cats, getting close is just how we say hello. How would you feel if somebody got turned on whenever you said hello?”

“Don’t let him bully you, Sehun. He gets just as turned on being close to you. He’s letting off all kinds of sexy smells right now.”

Kai hums and closes the space between their lips. His fingers dig hard into Sehun’s hips as he kisses him, lazy and deep, and Sehun feels himself give under Kai’s demanding tongue. He splays his hands across the cat’s chest and opens up to him. They should really stop. The neighbors might see. But instead he licks needily against Kai’s rough tongue and melts.

Sehun isn’t sure why Kai does this; goes from standoffish and moody to affectionate and horny and then back again just as fast. Maybe it’s a display of ownership for Xiumin’s benefit. Maybe it’s because he’s just in the mood for a kiss and he knows Sehun will give him what he wants whenever he wants it. Maybe it’s just to keep Sehun on his toes.

Kai moves away from Sehun’s lips to lap at his neck. It has Sehun shivering every so often, the rough scratch against his sensitive skin buzzing through his entire nervous system. Xiumin snickers and pets his hair again as he buries his face in Kai’s shoulder and wraps both arms around his waist.

“You two are gross.”

“Speaking of gross, what’s that smell?” Kai stands up straight and wrinkles his nose.

“The other cat went into heat yesterday.”

“Ugh. That’s disgusting.”

“How is that disgusting? It happens.”

“How is that not disgusting? I fucking hate cats in heat. All they do is whine and cry and beg for sex. Its smelly and pathetic. That just gives me one more reason to hate Tao.”

Xiumin frowns and sniffs indignantly. “That’s like hating women because they have periods. Its way more of a burden on him than it is on you. If you don’t like the smell for some reason, leave. I can’t even get away from it because I live here. Besides, I think it smells good. That’s kind of the whole point.”

“Yeah, whatever. I can think it’s disgusting if I want to. What the fuck is a period anyway?”

Xiumin impatiently explains human reproduction and Kai surprisingly still has a lot more of a problem with heats than with periods. Sehun frowns too as he listens to them bicker.

 

That evening, when Kai pushes him down over the bathroom counter and shoves two slick fingers into his hole, Sehun bites his lip and does his best to stay quiet. His silence seems to egg Kai on. The cat roughly thrusts in a third finger, and fucks into him as hard as he can until Sehun can’t contain the strained, high pitched moans that squeak from his throat. A quick glance at Kai in the reflection of the mirror shows him that Kai looked a little confused and frustrated.

“What’s with you, princess? You’re really quiet today.”

“Earlier you Ah! You implied that you d-don’t like it—you don’t like it when people cry and b-beg for sex, but—fuck! Augh, god. I don’t belie—ugh. Believe you.”

Kai’s fingers disappear from inside him, and Sehun looks up in the mirror to find a very irritated, possibly somewhat chastised Kai, leaning over him with both hands braced on the counter. Sehun smiles. Point made. No need to keep quiet anymore.

“Kai… Kitty, please fuck me. Please please please, I need your dick inside me right now. Fuck me, kitty. Please.”

He’s treated to a rare chuckle, and then without any further ado, the cat lubes up and thrusts into him.

It’s one of those sessions where Sehun can’t walk when they’re done. It’s also one of the sessions where Kai is out the door as soon as he’s finished, leaving Sehun alone to drag himself off the floor and into the shower. It used to upset him when the cat just disappeared after sex, but Sehun is used to it now, and it’s only a little irritating.

It’s especially irritating that he has to drag himself downstairs for a late dinner with his parents and pretend that walking doesn’t hurt and his legs aren’t shaking with every step.

“How’s your cat, Sehun?”

“He’s good, I guess. Grumpy and aloof as always.”

“We’ve noticed he’s actually pretty friendly to you. He sleeps in your room a lot, doesn’t he?”

“Yeah, he does. He gets cuddly when he’s tired. It’s really nice.”

His mother smiles and laughs. “How sweet. I’m surprised, though. He never lets anyone else touch him. I’ve even fed him a few times, but whenever your father and I try to get close enough to pet him, he hisses and growls. Has he ever scratched you?”

“Oh yeah. Tons of times. Not deep enough to be worrisome though.”

“He’s a lot less work than I was expecting.”

“Yeah, cats are easy. All you have to do is feed them. Other than that they fend for themselves. Besides that, he’s not really mine. He just comes here a lot.”

“Right right, of course.”

Conversation expertly navigated, Sehun subtly changes the subject and tries not to wince when passing the salad to his mother requires him to shift in his seat.

 

Sometime past midnight, Sehun wakes up to find Kai rolling him onto his side and pulling him against his chest. His breath puffs softly against the back of his neck, and his arm squeezes tight across his hips.

“Good evening, princess.”

“Kitty…” His hand smooths along Kai’s arm to wind their fingers together. It’s quiet. Sehun begins to drift off again.

“I don’t like it when cats cry and beg.”

Sehun’s eyes blink open as he tries to figure out where that comment came from. Right, the sex earlier.

“But you like it if humans do?”

“…yeah.”

“Oh.”

Sehun mulls that over while Kai laps gently at the back of his neck.

“So you like making me submit because I’m human.”

“I like making things submit in general, but I also hate seeing cats stoop to that level. Maybe because we’ve just been forced to cry and beg since we were created. You know. By your kind.”

Sehun is way too tired to figure out what all of that implies about their relationship.

“It sounds like you hate humans.”

Soft lips press against the back of his neck.

“I hate everyone, princess. Especially humans.”

He offers no further comment, instead opting to fall fast asleep behind Sehun, their fingers still tangled tightly together. Sehun doesn’t fall asleep again for another hour at least.

 

He doesn’t really feel like going immediately home the next day, especially not when Luhan tags along. For some reason, Kai’s confession from the night before has him feeling anxious about being around the cat. Once again Sehun finds himself doubting where they stand together, doubting whether or not Kai sticks around for reasons Sehun likes.

Luhan and Sehun drop their bags and shoes at Luhan’s house and then make their way down to the beach. It’s a nice day, one of those pleasant autumn weeks where the weather briefly gets warm enough to walk around outside in sweaters before having to bundle up in coats again. Sehun has on a comfy, light blue knit sweater that he found at a thrift store. He’s happy he gets a chance to wear it around. It looks really good on him. Luhan and Sehun walk across the sand, arm and arm, towards the pier.

“How’s the cat?”

“He’s… weird? I dunno. Still can’t tell if he hates me or not.”

“Why do you keep him around?”

“Why does anybody keep cats around? When he’s nice, he’s really nice. I like him when he isn’t being a dick.”

“You sure its not just his pretty face?”

Sehun laughs nervously, remembering what Kai mentioned briefly about Luhan having a thing for him. He hopes it isn’t true.

“I’ve got mirrors for that.”

“Oh, ha ha.”

As they near the pier, they can see some sort of disturbance going on in the sand between the wooden pillars holding up the dock. Mothers quickly walk their children away. A couple people slow down to watch. Flailing limbs.

Someone hurrying in the other direction catches their eye.

“Don’t go over there. Cat fight. It looks like a bad one.”

No wonder people are hurrying away. In general, people turn their backs on cat fights. Leave them to their business if you don’t want to get hurt. As long as they aren’t attacking humans, it’s fine.

Sehun and Luhan aim to skirt around, far enough away that they won’t be noticed. They watch as the cats retreat farther under the pier, snarling and hissing, and sehun sees a flash of tan skin. A familiar pair of ripped up skinny jeans.

“Wait.”

Against his better judgment, he turns and jogs up between the row of columns, towards where the pier meets a large pavilion over the dunes. Luhan follows, protesting.

Sure enough, its Kai. Sehun stops just under the pavilion and watches, stunned, as Kai viciously scratches and pins the other cat to the ground, then punches him in the face, repeatedly. He can see blood seeping out of multiple wounds on both of them. There’s a large bite on the other cat’s shoulder. There’s blood on Kai’s lips.

It’s obvious that Kai’s already won, but he continues to claw and hit, just for good measure. The other cat yowls and struggles.

Luhan catches up and bumps against Sehun’s shoulder. “Holy fuck.”

Kai’s eyes snap up, bloody fist freezing in the air. He looks crazed, scary in a way that Sehun’s never seen before, and his throat closes up. He wants to run. He doesn’t want to see Kai like this, mercilessly beating the crap out of someone else. It’s a harsh reminder of how Kai strong and feral the cat really is. It’s easy to forget sometimes that the cat who cuddles up with him at night and purrs when Sehun pets him is capable of so much violence.

The cat’s lips curl up into a wicked smirk that makes Sehun’s stomach roll.

“Princess.”

He rolls gracefully to his feet and drops the poor other cat, who twists to the side to watch wearily as Kai glides over to where Sehun stands pressed up against the nearest pillar, resisting the urge to hide behind it. His eyes flash as he walks closer. They’re wide open, and in the half light the gold almost looks like it’s glowing.

“Shouldn’t you be home, princess?”

“Why does he call you that?” Luhan mutters, stepping closer to Sehun and placing a hand on his elbow.

Immediately Kai is between them, brushing Luhan to the side as he crowds into Sehun’s space, caging him against the pillar. His shirt is in tatters. There are cuts running along his jaw, blood in his teeth, in his hair, smudged along his neck. He has a wicked gleam in his eyes.

“You seem nervous.”

“K-kai, we’ll leave, I’m sorry for interrupting,” He mumbles. Kai’s hand slides over his hip and up under his sweater, and Sehun feels his rough, sticky palm glide over the soft skin of his waist. He shudders and reaches down to grab Kai’s wrist and push him away. The cat growls, low and threatening. Sehun flinches back against the pillar.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Luhan grabs Kai’s shoulder. Kai whirls half around, an angry and menacing growl ripping from his throat. Luhan stumbles back in surprise, and Sehun panics and pulls Kai back towards him.

“Don’t, Luhan. You saw what he did to the other cat. Kai, don’t you dare hurt him.”

Kai gives Luhan one last glare before turning back to Sehun.

“Nice sweater.”

“Please let me go.”

“I love it when you wear sweaters.”

“Kai—“

“Shut up.” He snarls, and Sehun does, standing stiff and still as Kai nuzzles unto his neck and presses a thigh between Sehun’s. Behind him Luhan watches, wide eyed, and Sehun jerks his eyes away from him. Luhan looks distinctly more alarmed than Chanyeol did. Instead his eyes fall on the other cat, who stares up at them, one eye swollen partially shut. His jaw hangs open like he can’t believe what he’s seeing.

Sehun can feel Kai’s lips against his neck, sucking and nibbling. He smells like blood and sweat. Sehun whimpers in dismay and pushes weakly against Kai’s chest, trying to minimize the amount of blood that gets on his clothes and skin.

When Kai pulls back again, he lifts his head to look down at the defeated cat on the ground. His hands wander back to paw at Sehun’s ass, claws prickling through his jeans. The warmth growing between his legs is kept mostly at bay by the cold anxiety swirling in his stomach. The image of Kai slamming his fist into the other cat’s face over and over again keeps dancing behind his eyelids.

“He was trying to take my spot, princess. The pier is the best turf in town, you know. Everyone wants it, but its mine. It felt so good to tear him apart.” He says it with such wild, visceral glee. Sehun’s hands shake where they’re braced against Kai’s chest. The other cat pushes himself shakily backwards, trying to slink away. Kai is having none up it.

Sehun yelps as he feels himself being yanked forward. He trips over his feet and lands in the sand, his face just a foot away from the other cat’s. Now that he’s closer, Sehun can see that he has a crazy look in his eyes, too. He’s also bloody, angry and feral, and before Sehun can even try to scramble away, Kai’s weight lands on top of him. There’s a hand in his hair, holding his face against the sand, and the other planted dangerously close to the cat’s bloody face. The defeated cat looks just as scared as Sehun is.

“You trying to sneak off while I’m busy? There’s no way I’m going to let you leave without having a little fun first.” His voice is almost frantic, breathy and angry. Nothing like the smooth, deep, lazy way he usually talks. Even when he’s mad he never sounds like this. “You wouldn’t want to miss it, right princess? I can be so much fun, can’t I?”

Sehun struggles and whimpers as Kai bends down to bite and suck his neck again. “Aww, poor thing may seem scared now, but don’t let him fool you. My princess will let me do whatever I want to him, won’t he, Sehun?”

“Let me go!”

Kai laughs. “So pretty. And he’s all mine. Don’t you wish you had a human all to yourself like I do?” There’s a clawed hand kneading his ass again, rubbing right over his hole. It sends shallow waves of uncomfortable arousal up through Sehun’s body.

“Kai, please!” There are people around. Luhan is watching. Someone Sehun knows might see them. Someone might mistake this for a cat attacking a human and Kai might get arrested.

The other cat actually does look jealous. He stares with his crazy eyes at Sehun’s face, poorly disguised hunger on his features, and Kai snickers above him. He feels scared and humiliated, heart pounding up in his throat.

Some distance away, Luhan yells. “Sehun, I’m calling for help.”

“NO! No please don’t. They’ll lock Kai up. I’ll be fine, don’t call anyone.”

Kai chuckles and snuggles up to Sehun’s back, his crotch grinding into Sehun’s ass.

“See what I mean? He’s such a good boy for me.”

Sehun bites back a sob of frustration. He never thought Kai would be this cruel to him.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Luhan advancing, looking determined.

“Luhan, stay back! Please, you’ll just get hurt.”

Kai laughs and pulls Sehun upright, still clutching him tight from behind, and moves them both to face Luhan, who stands frozen, just ten feet away. “Aww, poor Luhan. Go ahead, call the cops. Get rid of me. But he’ll hate you if you do. He wants me, Luhan.”

“Kai, shut up!”

“You should hear how he screams and begs for me when we’re alone. He needs me like he’ll never need you.”

“Kai!”

Luhan looks like he’s just been slapped in the face. “I-I don’t…”

“You don’t want him? You don’t know what I’m talking about? That’s cute. It must be so hard for you because you’re so jealous, but this,” he yanks Sehun’s head back against his shoulder by his hair and peels the sweater up over Sehun’s bare stomach. Sehun whimpers and struggles. “Seeing him like this turns you on. I can smell it every time I shove him around.”

Sehun’s breath catches, stomach turning. Luhan eyes are wide. He doesn’t respond.

“He’s beautiful, isn’t he?” He pulls the sweater higher, exposing all of Sehun’s torso to the chilly air, and pulls his head back harder until he whimpers. Normally this would turn him on so, so much. Now its just painful and humiliating. “How about this?” He rolls Sehun’s nipple roughly between two fingers as he nips along Sehun’s jaw and yanks on his hair. Sehun can’t help the full body jerk and the strangled, whimpery moan that spills from his throat. The other cat groans in appreciation. “Oh, there it is. Luhan really liked that.”

One glance at Luhan confirms it in the way his eyes have gone glassy and his lips are slack. And that’s the end of that. There’s a friendship that will never be the same again. Angry tears spring to Sehun’s eyes, and before he knows it he’s sobbing. He feels so weak, so used. So objectified by everyone, even the cat bleeding pathetically in the sand. Even Luhan.

Kai lets him go. He immediately stumbles to his feet still sobbing, tugging his clothes back into place. He turns around and smacks Kai as hard as he can. The cat barely flinches. Just blinks evenly up at Sehun with a dangerous look in his eyes.

“I’ll see you later, princess.”

“No. No, don’t you dare come to my house tonight. I don’t want to see you. Leave me alone.”

He stumbles away, wanting to get as far away as he can. He’s still crying. The blue sweater is covered in streaks and smudges of blood that isn’t his. He yanks it over his head and throws it in the sand. It’s too cold to be walking around outside in a t-shirt, but he doesn’t care.

“Sehun, call the cops.”

“No.”

God, he doesn’t want to see Luhan right now. He doesn’t want to see anyone else who gets turned on by his pain, his humiliation. The kink has never seemed like more of a burden.

“Why do you let him walk all over you like that?”

“I don’t! He’s never been like that before.”

“He calls you princess, Sehun. Are you telling me he’s never held you down before? He’s never pushed you around and humiliated you? You let that stupid animal fuck you, don’t you? That’s disgusting, Sehun.”

Sehun whirls around. “Fuck off, Luhan. You’d do the same things to me that he does if I let you.”

Luhan steps back, looking surprised. “I would never.”

“Yes you fucking would. You know why? Because I’d ask you to. Because I like it. And so would you, because apparently seeing me pushed around and humiliated is what you like anyway.”

“You really believe that? Just because he said it?”

“I believe it because I saw the way you looked at me back there. You’re no better than he is.”

Luhan’s eyes flash, and he advances on Sehun and pulls him close by the back of the neck. Sehun curls in on himself in defense, ear too close to Luhan’s hissed words.

“Now you listen here, _princess_. Maybe I would like to hold you down and fuck you up like he does. Maybe I would whisper filth in your ear until you came begging for more. But I would never. _Never_. Do to you what he did back there. I’d never to what we did in private out in public in front of strangers. I would never out you to your friends. I would never do anything to you that made you uncomfortable, when you clearly asked me to stop. I would never wipe someone else’s blood all over your clothes. I would never use you as a display of dominance over some stranger. I’m not a piece of shit like he is, Sehun, so don’t you ever say that again.”

Sehun pulls away, shivering, and puts a few steps between them. “I know, Luhan, I know. I’m sorry.”

They walk back towards Luhan’s house in silence. Luhan offers Sehun his jacket twice. Sehun turns him down.

“Are you worried he’s going to come back tonight?”

“A little.”

“What are you going to do when he does?”

“I’ll tell him to leave.”

“He won’t go.”

“He will.”

Luhan pulls him to a stop with a hand on his arm. “Come stay at my house tonight.” He stares intently into Sehun’s eyes. The implications are clear.

“No. Thank, but I don’t want…” I don’t want you. “I want to be alone.”

He hopes the implications are clear in that, too. He doesn’t look up at Luhan as the other boy pulls away.

“Fine. I think you’re being stupid, but fine.”

They don’t talk the rest of the way to Luhan’s house. Sehun walks home by himself, cold and unhappy.

 

He’s still awake at two in the morning when Kai pushes open the door. He’s clean now, mostly. Rinsed off and wearing a new shirt. His cuts have stopped bleeding. He looks guilty, ears lying down flat and tail flickering nervously between his legs.

“Leave, Kai.”

“I should have warned you not to come near me if I’m fighting. I get in a really scary headspace.”

“I don’t care. Please go.”

Kai doesn’t go. He creeps into the room and up onto the bed next to Sehun, not touching. Sehun doesn’t want to look at him.

“It was a territory fight, you know. I was in a very territorial mood. That’s not a mood you want to see me in, especially not with your stupid friend around.”

“You ruined my sweater.”

“…I did?”

“It’s fucking covered in blood. It’s lying in the sand by the pier somewhere. I walked all the way home freezing my ass off because I didn’t want to wear it anymore.”

“oh.”

“You ruined one of my closest friendships. My relationship with Chanyeol has been nothing but weird recently, too. You ruined my fucking,” he loops two fingers in one of the rips in Kai’s pants and tugs angrily, “my fucking favorite pair of jeans. That’s what you do. You take my shit… you take me. And then you carelessly do as much damage as possible. All you ever do is hurt me, Kai, and then you smile and purr and snuggle up to me at night like it’s okay. Why do you do this shit? Because you’re bitter and you hate humans? You like that you’ve found one you can abuse and ruin and take advantage of? I can’t fucking do this Kai. I don’t want to see you. Please just fucking leave.”

Kai’s head is bowed, ears lying flat against his head, the total opposite of the monster under the pier.

“N-no Sehun it’s not like that. I…” he takes a deep breath. “I like you. I really honestly do, and I’m sorry for what I did today. I’m so sorry. I even let the other cat go after you left, because I felt so bad. And I knew you wouldn’t like it if I hurt him any more. It’s just that I’ve always been alone. I’ve only ever cared about myself. I’m a cat. I’ve never had to worry about getting along with people and caring about their feelings. Other people don’t matter to me. But… but you do. I fucked up, today. I’m sorry.”

Sehun takes a few deep breaths, trying to sort out his thoughts. That’s more feelings and sincerity than he ever thought he’d get from Kai. He almost wants to forgive him, to forget everything and let the cat keep taking and taking, but that doesn’t change the fact that he’s angry and scared, and looking at Kai makes shivers run down his spine, that having him so close makes his skin crawl. Just this morning the proximity felt electric, nothing but lust and affection and want. Now all he can see is the vicious creature that threw him down into the sand and treated him like nothing.

“Thanks for apologizing. It means a lot, but I still don’t want you here. Please get out of my house.”

“But Sehun, it’s cold. It’s cold and I need a shower. There’s still so much blood everywhere. These cuts are going to get infected.”

“Take a shower and leave.”

“Please don’t make me. It’s so cold. I have nowhere else to go.”

God he’s making this so hard.

“I’m sorry? You should have thought of that before humiliating me just for the sake of showing off. You can’t just claim me like territory and hurt me to prove it, and then expect me to just forgive you.”

“Sehun please. I said I was sorry. I’m not leaving.” He reaches out and tugs at Sehun’s sleeve. Sehun yanks his arm away.

“See, this is what I’m talking about. How can I trust you when you won’t do anything, fucking anything I ask? You have to go and ruin my fucking life before you take me seriously. I ask you to do things for a reason, Kai. I wanted you to be subtle around my friends because I didn’t want to be fucking miserable when they rejected me for having sex with you. I want you to leave so I can fucking sleep, because I’m not going to be able to if you’re here. You make me really uneasy now. You scare me, okay? If you don’t leave, I’m going to go stay at Luhan’s house tonight, just like he offered.”

That seems to do it. Kai shrinks back and slips off the bed. He seems to have an internal battle over whether or not to take a shower, but decides against it and turns and pads silently out of the room. It hurts to see him go. Maybe in a few days it’ll be fine again. Maybe in a few days the apology will mean more to him than the crime, and Sehun will be able to bury himself in his strong arms again. And this time they’ll understand each other better.

He lies down and cries again. He’s tempted to go stay at Luhan’s anyway, just to have somebody spank him and hold him down and fuck him until he screams and cries and forgets about the ache in his chest. But Luhan isn’t Kai. And he doesn’t want Luhan.

 

A week later Kai still hasn’t reappeared. Sehun tells himself it’s for the best, even when the emptiness of his bed makes his eyes sting.

He mends things with Chanyeol. The two talk it out and it’s not weird anymore.

“I saw Kai yesterday, by the way.” Chanyeol says when they’re done talking.

“Really?” He perks up. It’s the first he’s heard of him since Sehun kicked him out.

“By the pier. He was covered in dried blood. It looked pretty fresh. He had kind of a crazed look in his eyes. I said hey and he gave me a look like he didn’t know me and then hugged me really tight. I got a pretty good snuggle out of it.”

“That’s really bizarre.”

“I think he was just cold, actually. He had a sweater, but he didn’t have a coat.”

Sehun feels a sharp twinge of guilt that he stamps down. Kai fended for himself without Sehun’s help for years. He can do it again now.

He also gets things somewhat straight with Luhan. The older boy plops down next to him while he’s ‘studying’ in the library.

“You’re avoiding me.”

Sehun closes his YouTube tab and looks up wearily.

“Yeah? I don’t know if you remember but there was this incident on the beach about a week ago involving a cat that got pretty awkward…”

“Did the cat come back?”

“He did.”

“And did he leave when you told him to?”

“Yes. I told you already, he’s not usually that…evil?”

“Oh.” He seems surprised. “Do you miss him?”

“A little…”

“I think you already know I’d be happy to step in for him.”

Sehun frowns. “Jeez, dude. Buy me dinner first. I’m not really looking for a relationship right now.”

“What? No, me neither. I straight.”

Sehun gives him a very confused look.

“Let me straighten something out here. I’m your friend, I care about you a lot, you’re the prettiest guy I know and I definitely really want to fuck you. Like really really want to fuck you. Like, to the point of it being really distracting. I just really want to bend you over one of these tables right now and… you know what? I’m not going to get into it. But if I was going to date anyone it would definitely be a girl. I don’t have feelings for you.”

Sehun isn’t sure how he’s supposed to feel about that. It’s kind of a relief, but he also kind of ends up feeling used again.

“Then I won’t hurt your feelings by saying I’m not interested.”

“I’ll be very disappointed, but no, you won’t. Are you sure you’re not interested though? I’d give you what you want. It’d be no strings attached.”

“I’m good. Thanks though.”

Luhan huffs in irritation. “Fine. I’m not giving up, though. I’ll convince you one of these days.”

He walks away and Sehun goes back to pretending to study. Friendship still not salvaged, but at least Sehun doesn’t feel bad about it anymore.

 

It’s been three weeks since he’s seen Kai, and then one day when he walks up to his house on a Friday afternoon, there are a couple scruffy stray cats lurking in the side yard. He spots the top of Xiumin’s head from the old lady’s back patio. He’s watching Sehun and smirking.

It’s all very strange, and he suddenly has the odd suspicion that the house isn’t empty.

The living room is empty, so he dashes up to his room, and there on the bed wearing nothing but a very dirty light blue sweater is Kai. He’s curled up around Sehun’s pillow. He looks freshly showered, but also kind of sick. Sehun’s heart floods with relief.

“You’re back. Took you long enough. I see you found my sweater.”

Kai blinks up at him and tentatively reaches out a hand. Sehun comes, dropping his bag on the floor and kicking off his shoes on the way. The cat immediately wraps himself around Sehun like a python.

“Sehun, I’m sorry. Please don’t make me leave again. This time I really, really need you.”

“Are you okay? You’re shaking.”

“I need help. I need…” His hand slides down Sehun’s front all the way to his pants, and he frantically undoes the fly and reaches inside. Sehun hisses as Kai grabs his cock. He’s worried about claws.

“Kai, are you okay?”

“Sehun…” He’s breathless, shaking, with none of his usual confident dominance. Sehun reaches down and grabs his wrist, then the other one, and rolls on top of Kai and pins his hands to the pillow, just to get him to lie still for a minute so Sehun can talk to him.

The cat groans, spread out underneath Sehun, and bares his throat, lips parted, panting. Sehun freezes. This is way too weird.

“Are you… Are you in heat?”

Below him Kai’s face screws up into something pained and unhappy, and he nods.

“Oh…”

“Please, Sehun. I know you hate me, I know you said I scared you now, but I have nowhere else to go. If nothing else, please just let me stay here. Every cat I’ve ever beaten the shit out of and then some will come after me. Male cats were never meant to have heats. We fight over territory. We have to be strong all the time or we’re fucked, and then some stupid. Fucking. Sick geneticists who knew people would spend more money on us if we begged for sex gave some of us heats. You can’t even begin to imagine what a weakness that is. You have to help me, Sehun. I don’t want to do this again. Last time… Last time I had nowhere to go, and…”

“I don’t hate you, Kai. I needed some time away from you, but I got that. I told you your apology meant a lot to me, remember? It’s okay, you can stay here. You can stay as long as you need to. I’ll help however I can.”

He lets Kai’s hands go, and the cat immediately surges up and wraps both arms around Sehun’s neck and pulls him down so he can smash their lips together. “You have to fuck me, Sehun.” He hikes up his legs around Sehun’s waist and guides Sehun’s hand down between his legs. Sehun is surprised to find him already slick and loose. He must have already fingered himself open with a lot of lube. “You have to hurry, Sehun. It hurts.”

“It hurts? Am I hurting you?” He hasn’t even pressed in yet.

“No, no being empty hurts. Please put something in me. Fingers now. Unless you’re already hard. Then stick your dick in.”

Sehun isn’t hard already, so he pushes in two fingers. The cat whines in relief. Sehun thrust them in and out a few times, decides it’s too easy, and then thrusts back in with three. Wetness drips down past his hand and onto the sheets. It doesn’t feel like lube…

He pumps his hand half a dozen times, listening to Kai moan, and then Kai arches as his whole body seizes and shudders. Kai’s walls contract around his fingers, and more wetness floods over his hand.

Kai sags against the bed as Sehun pulls his hand out and stares down at the liquid coating his fingers.

“Did you cum?”

“U-huh.”

Sehun pushes up the sweater to find white streaks painting Kai’s abs. Holy shit that was fast.

“Are you going to be okay for fifteen minutes? I need to go ask Xiumin what I’m doing.”

“Okay.”

He washes his hands quickly and leaves Kai lying limp on the bed. Xiumin is lounging on his back patio, as usual. His eyebrows shoot up when Sehun appears.

“I thought you’d be busy right about now.”

Sehun glances nervously at a couple of scary looking stray cats lingering down on the beach, staring up at his house. One of them might be the one Sehun watched Kai beat the shit out of.

“I have no idea what I’m doing. I’d like some advice.”

“Okay. How bad is it?”

“He says being empty hurts.”

“Wow, he’s got bad ones. You’re in for a long weekend. Sometimes if you fuck somebody through their heat it’ll only last for a day or so, but if he gets the kind of heats where it actually hurts then it might take a couple days. Ask him if its ok if you tag out with me. You might need it. Do you have enough lube for two or three days?”

“Um… I don’t know if I’m going to need lube. He was really wet already.”

Xiumin sits up, looking surprised. “Seriously? Self-lubrication is really really unusual in male cats. The other one doesn’t do that.” He motions to where Tao is curled up in a widow seat inside, glaring down at Sehun. “He gets horny, whiny, and feverish for a day and a half, but that’s it. Kai must have one of the first hybrid gene models. Those were pretty fucked up. I guess I should tell you the smell is really fucking strong, too.”

Sehun glances back down at the strays on the beach. They’ve been joined by a third.

“They won’t come in the house, will they?”

“Not unless they’re fucking stupid. Call the cops if they do. A lot of them are here not just for the smell, you know. Kai has a lot of enemies. He’s kind of the alpha cat around here, so there’s going to be a lot of cats coming to try and take advantage of him when he’s weak. That’s another reason why I’m so surprised his heats are so bad. Most cats with his kind of reputation don’t get heats at all, much less ones like this.”

Xiumin seems kind of excited.

“Is this your area of expertise, or something?”

“I take an interest because not many people do. Cat hybrid history, genetics, and social behaviors are my area of expertise.”

“You should go to college. You’re smart.”

“I did, Sehun. I’m twenty-six. I graduated top of my class on full scholarship at a good private university. No one would give me a job. They wouldn’t even look at my application.”

Sehun suddenly realizes why Kai hates humans so much. Why having a human under his control is such a display of dominance.

“I’m so sorry, Xiumin. That’s really shitty.”

Xiumin shrugs. “Yeah, well, now I get to lounge by the beach every day, and that’s not so bad I guess. Anyway, back to your thing. There’s really not much to it. Fuck him whenever he isn’t passed the fuck out for the next couple days until his heat breaks, and then just take care of him like he’s sick for the next couple after that. Make sure he stays clean, hydrated, well-rested, and definitely keep him fed. It’s going to seem difficult to squeeze all of those in, but you can do it. I would suggest just using your fingers whenever you can. I’ll even let you borrow a toy. If you just fuck him the whole time your dick will be ready to fall off within the first day.”

He dashes inside and comes out with a small drawstring bag and a box of condoms. “The toy is clean, so don’t worry about that. Use condoms with it or I’ll bite you.”

“Okay. Thanks a bunch.”

“Good luck. Tao and I will chase of any other cats who get too bold.”

“Thanks you so much, Xiumin. What would I do without you?”

“You’d probably do just fine. Off you go. He wants you back.” He taps his ears knowingly.

Kai is curled up on the bed, completely naked now, with three fingers buried in his ass, tail flicking back and forth, agitated.

“How many cats? How many are out there?” He asks breathlessly.

“Four? Xiumin said he and Tao would chase off anyone too audacious.”

“I heard.”

“Ah, you were listening.”

“Xiumin’s got a lot of opinions.”

“Anything you want to correct?”

“…no.”

Sehun drops the bag and the condoms beside the bed and crawls on top of Kai, who yanks him down by his hair and licks into his mouth, just as dominating as always.

“You may be on top now, princess, but I’m still in charge, got it?” His tone is harsh, but his golden eyes are pleading.

“Yes, of course.”

Kai tugs him down for another kiss and lets his hand slide down Sehun’s body to his pants.

“Sehun, clothes. Please, it hurts, please hurry.”

Sehun sits up to yank his shirt off and shove his pants down his thighs, and Kai reaches down to jerk him off quickly, eased by the slick covering his hand. Sehun moans into Kai’s mouth. The cat is rougher than he needs to be, but the extra edge of friction and pain is just what Sehun needs to get hard in record time.

As soon as he’s hard enough, Kai rolls them over and lines up, and then lets himself fall down onto Sehun’s cock, engulfing him in one go.

He throws his head back with a shout, just as Sehun groans and arches against the bed, grabbing Kai’s hips.

“Kai, holy fuck. I’ve never topped, hold on.” He just wants to stop for a moment, slow down, so he can get used to the warm, wet pressure engulfing his dick. Kai growls and lifts himself up and drops down again, just as fast, and Sehun is worried he’s going to cum in the next thirty seconds if Kai keeps this up.

Thankfully he doesn’t need to last that long. Ten more seconds and Kai seizes and shudders again, muscles spasming around Sehun’s cock. White streaks both their stomachs and slick slides in waves down Sehun’s cock and over his balls, dripping onto the sheets. Kai sags on top of him, breathing heavily. Sehun is panting too. He’s still so hard, so close to the edge, but without Kai moving he’s definitely coming down a little. Maybe that’s for the best.

But then Kai almost immediately starts rocking again, even though his thighs are shaking from effort. Sehun is right on the edge again. He knows Kai can tell by the way his moans steadily increase in pitch. He’s just two or three seconds away when Kai pulls off and rolls onto his side.

“I need you to last longer than that, princess. Fingers, now.”

Sehun groans, disappointed, but rolls to face him anyway and wiggles a hand between his legs. Kai spreads them and props his knee up on Sehun’s thigh to give him more room. Sehun closely watches Kai’s face, just inches from his, as he works. His eyebrows furrow in desperate pleasure and his jaw drops open around an endless stream of moans and whimpers. The way his claws dig into Sehun’s shoulders is enough to keep Sehun hard as a rock as he thrusts three fingers in and out of Kai’s hole.

The cat cums again when Sehun finds his prostate, crying out and scratching lines down his back, and cums again ten minutes later when Sehun doesn’t stop gently massaging the spot. He’s cuming dry now, whimpering in pain with every release, but he still pours slick down onto the soaked and ruined sheets.

They take a minute to cool down before Kai finally lets Sehun settle between his thighs and thrust into him. Sehun’s had enough cool down to last a bit longer this time, and Kai is looser now, so he doesn’t feel like a vice around Sehun’s dick. Kai cums on his dick with a broken sob one more time before pulling Sehun close and slamming his hips back against Sehun’s until Sehun finally releases deep in the cat’s body.

“M’dizzy.” Kai groans as Sehun pulls out.

“I’m going to get you some water. Like, a gallon of water. Making all that slick has to dehydrate you like crazy.”

“My dick is numb.”

“Want some ice?”

“No.”

Sehun props Kai upright against him and scratches behind his ears while the last of both their fluids drip out of him, then lets him curl up in a sunny spot on the rug while he strips the bed and puts everything in the wash. Kai drinks water through a straw from the giant pitcher Sehun brings him while Sehun re-sets the bed and checks how bad the scratches are in the mirror. They’re not that bad. Kai’s given him worse ones before.

When he comes back in the room, the cat is curled around the water with his head down.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like shit.”

His tail is matted with his own wetness. That has to be uncomfortable. Sehun curls up against his back and kisses over his shoulder.

“I’m glad you’re back. I missed you.”

Kai sets down the water and rests his head on top of Sehun’s.

“Thanks for taking me back. If I wasn’t here right now I’d be… I’d…”

Sehun thinks of the scary, scruffy cats lingering around the house.

“Don’t think about it.”

Sehun’s phone rings. He sees ‘mom’ across the top of the screen and his stomach turns. He hadn’t let himself think about that complication yet, but it could be a really big one.

“Hi mom.”

Kai glances back at him nervously, like he hadn’t considered the parents problem either.

“Hi Sehun, I’m so sorry about the late notice, but your father and I want to go to the lake house this weekend. We’ll be home in fifteen minutes, and then we’ll have about an hour before we leave. Would you like to come?”

“Oh! Um, actually Kai came back this afternoon, and he’s sick, so I’d like to stay behind to take care of him.”

“He came back? I thought for sure we’d seen the last of him. That’s great! Are you sure? He could come with us.”

“I don’t think he feels well enough to travel, and I doubt you guys want him in a car for several hours anyway. He might bite somebody’s arm off.”

Kai leans back against Sehun’s chest with just the beginnings of a purr.

“Well alright then. We’ll just have to pick another week to take you along. Does Kai have something contagious?”

“No, it’s a cat bug. I don’t think I can get it.”

“Okay, that’s good. I’ll see you in a couple minutes.”

“Yeah, see you.”

She hangs up.

“Ah, the beauty of absent parents.”

“That was really really fucking lucky.”

“Yeah. If they were around all weekend, there’s no way they wouldn’t have noticed something. I gotta shower before they get here.”

Kai is in the shower for most of his parents being home, and in bed asleep when they leave. Sehun ignores a couple texts from Luhan and Suho and flops down by his side. He should really make them food but the clean sheets are so comfortable. He’ll just take a quick nap.

 

Kai shakes him awake when it’s just getting dark, panting and needy, by manhandling him onto his back, jerking him to hardness, and sinking down on his cock. Sehun is still half asleep when Kai cums the first time, but is quickly woken by Kai angrily twisting his nipples.

“Fuck!”

“Wake up, we’re doing something.”

“Sorry, sorry.”

Kai seems angry this time; pushing him around, slamming him into the wall, scratching and gripping hard enough to bruise. Every time Sehun gets close, Kai makes him pull out and finger him, frequently while he pulls Sehun’s hair hard enough to make him tear up.

He has Kai on his back, thrusting hard into him to finally finish off when suddenly his phone rings again. Kai grabs it before Sehun can stop him.

“It’s Suho. Should I answer?” He smirks wickedly up at Sehun. That should really be a no brainer, but he also really wants to be back on Kai’s good side. Besides, it could also be kind of fun.

“Let me answer.”

Kai raises his eyebrows and passes the phone to Sehun.

“Hello?”

“Sehun, we’re all going out to eat tonight. Didn’t you get our texts?”

“Oh, sorry. Remember the cat you met? He’s sick, so I’m taking care of him.” He begins thrusting shallowly into Kai again, reaching forward to cover his mouth with his free hand.

“You’re ditching us for your cat?”

“Yup.”

“Well okay, I guess—oh… hold on Luhan-“ Kai’s eyes go wide, “Um Luhan wants to—okay okay.”

There’s some fumbling on the other end and then Luhan’s voice comes through the phone.

“You’re ditching us for the damn cat? What the hell, Sehun, I thought you said he left.”

“He’s back?” He lengthens his thrusts and watches Kai’s eyebrows furrow in pleasure.

“Then kick him out again! You better not be skipping so you can—“

“Luhan! Some discretion, please, that’s not something I want spread around, remember?” He keeps his strokes long and slow enough that his breathing stays even.

“It’s just me, Suho, and Chanyeol here, so I’m really not that worried. I honestly think it’s more important to make sure you aren’t about to do something really fucking stupid.” Sehun can hear Chanyeol excitedly asking if Kai was back and Suho asking what was going on. Suho is pretty smart. With Sehun’s luck he’s figured it out already. Sehun thrusts a little faster out of irritation.

“That’s really not up for you to decide. I’m just taking care of him because he has nowhere else to go.”

“Yeah right. You’re going to do whatever he fucking wants, aren’t you? You know that’s gross, right Sehun? People shouldn’t fuck cats. And on top of that, he’s abusive.”

Sehun grits his teeth. Never out him in front of his friends, he said. Sehun’s about to go off on his ass, but then he sees Kai reach out for the phone with another wicked glint in his golden eyes.

Sehun hands him the phone.

“You sound jealous, Luhan.” Kai voice is breathless and strained with effort. “I’m so sorry I—Ugh. I t-took him from you.”

Luhan shouts something rude and intelligible from the other line. Sehun leans down over Kai and begins thrusting in earnest, and Kai makes no effort to hold in the long moan that falls from his lips.

“Are you—are you fucking him right now?”

“Not…not exactly, no—Fuck, princess, right there.”

“Give the phone back to Sehun!”

“He’s b-busy.”

“How dare you go back to him after what you did! Leave him alone!”

“Why don’t you leave him alone. Ah!-ah-ah… At least he wants me.”

Luhan starts yelling again, but Sehun is doing his best to push Kai over the edge for the fourth time in the past hour, and Kai ignores him in favor of graphicly moaning as he cums.

“Ah-ah, fuck, Sehun—urgh! Yes, Sehun Haaaaagh!! Ugh… hugh… c-come on, princess, fill me up.”

Sehun guiltily muffles his giggles in his hand as he spills into Kai’s body again. On the other end of the line comes Suho’s voice.

“H-hello?”

Sehun picks up the phone as he pulls out. “Hello, Suho. Sorry about that. Luhan was being a gigantic dick.”

“Yeah I heard. I have a feeling you didn’t want me to know that. Um. I’m not judging, I’m just worried. Luhan said something about him being abusive…”

Sehun sat back and caught his breath before answering. “We’ve… worked it out. He’s a stray cat and I’m a human who likes it rough so there were some issues with cultural differences, but I think it’s all good now. Luhan and Chanyeol already know, and I guess you do too now, but that’s all and I’d like to keep it that way.”

“Okay, that’s fine. Um. You really shouldn’t answer the phone while you’re having sex.”

“Thanks mom.”

“You’re, um. Welcome. I guess. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“You might see me Monday.”

“Might?”

“Might.”

“O-okay. Be safe.”

“Of course. Bye.”

As soon as he hangs up Kai pulls him down to kiss him silly.

“That was so funny, holy shit. I didn’t know you could be so mean, Sehun. I like it.”

“Don’t get too excited. He doesn’t actually have feelings for me or anything.”

“Well that’s boring.”

“Boring? I thought it was kind of a relief. Anyway, are you okay for now? I’d like to get us fed and get you more water.”

“Mmm, food.”

Sehun sucks him off in the kitchen after they eat, to hold him over long enough to get fresh sheets on the bed again. It’s familiar, which is nice, and also exhausting because Kai thrusts roughly into his throat without letting him breath. From his spot on the ground he sees Kai flip off someone through the back door before cuming down Sehun’s throat.

“Who exactly are you being rude to while I’m working my ass off down here?”

“Don’t get smart with me, princess, or I’ll make you do it again. I was flipping off some prick I fucked up two weeks ago who was just standing on the back porch.”

Sehun stands up, ready to fight a bitch himself.

“Relax. Neighbor cats already chased him off.”

“I fucking love the neighbor cats.”

“Xiumin’s alright, I guess. Tao sucks, though.”

Sehun fucks him one last time in the shower before they fall asleep.

 

Saturday passes in a haze of sex and exhaustion, starting at two in the morning when he wakes up with Kai sucking him to hardness. From then on it’s a process. Sleep two hours, make Kai cum as much as possible for an hour, give him water, change the sheets, get them clean, and then back to sleep. Sehun learns a few tricks. If all the sex is had in the giant shower in his parents’ bathroom, no sheets need to be changed. Xiumin’s toy is a life saver. It vibrates. Sehun gets an extra thirty minutes of sleep while Kai uses it on himself. When Sehun’s dick is on the verge of giving up, Kai fingers him open and uses the vibrator on him, instead, and Sehun cums inside Kai twice more than he thought he’d be able to with the toy buzzing against his sweet spot. Kai even uses the toy and fucks Sehun a couple times, which seems to be less satisfying for him physically but easier on his pride.

Some time around sunset, Kai cums begging on Sehun’s dick for the fifth time in an hour, and when Sehun finishes and pulls out, Kai curls up on his side, shaking with sobs. Even after a day of fucking him senseless, it’s still a shock to see him cry. Sehun wants more than anything to hold him and make him feel better, but the cat won’t let Sehun touch him. Sehun cleans up instead.

When Sehun comes back from the laundry room the sobs have stopped, and Kai lies still on the bare mattress as Sehun stands cautiously by next to the bed. “I hate this, Sehun. I hate this so fucking much. It’s humiliating and painful, and so fucking unfair.”

Sehun sits down next to him and carefully pets down his side, hoping he won’t get scratched again. “If I could take your place I would. I wouldn’t like it either, but painful and humiliating is kind of my jam, most of the time. I know its gotta be a lot harder on you.”

From then on, Kai rushes through everything like he’s just trying to get done with it. Prep gets shorter or disappears all together. He’s fast and rough and impatient, pushing Sehun around and digging his claws into his skin whenever he takes too long. Things almost feel back to normal sometimes, except that both of them are at their wits end. Sehun forgets to wash the sheets. Kai forgets to drink his water. Once they even forget to take out the vibrator and turn it off before they both pass out, and Kai cums several times in his sleep. When they wake up everything is already sticky and gross with slick, and the cat predictably blames Sehun and bites him. The vibrator has to recharge, and Sehun’s dick gets an extra workout that it wasn’t ready for.

Sehun cries when Kai stubbornly refuses to get off the bed when Sehun is cleaning. Kai cries because Sehun won’t wake up when he’s hungry. They’re both so sore and tired that the smallest things seem impossible. Sehun never wants to have sex again.

Finally, sometime around eleven on Monday morning, Sehun wakes up to find Kai smiling down at him. He feels a little better. A quick look at the clock tells him they’ve been asleep for four whole hours. Moving hurts.

“You good?” He croaks.

“I’m done. I feel better.”

“Will you mind if we don’t fuck for like, a month?”

“I’m more than fine with a week. No promises after that. You look like shit, princess.”

Sehun watches in astonishment as Kai skips down the stairs towards the kitchen, fully recovered. Sehun has bags under his eyes. He’s covered in scratches and bruises. His hands shake when he lifts them. Every movement hurts.

Xiumin laughs hysterically when they walk over together to return his toy.

“It looks like Sehun was the one in heat. You look like a zombie! Holy shit, what did he do to you?”

Kai smirks and ruffles Sehun’s hair. “He’s skipping school and everything. Poor princess. He’s been through so much.”

“Kitty is mean when he’s in heat. I can’t feel anything between my legs.”

“Take some aspirin ad go to sleep.”

That sounds like an amazing idea. Sehun does.

 

Sehun tells his parents he caught the cat bug after all, and goes out of his way to wear long sleeves at all times to cover the scratches and bruises. He doesn’t go back to school until Wednesday, but by that time Kai is already back to his usual habits of disappearing most of the time, sporadically showing up during the afternoon and at night. He’s also back to his usual grumpy self, often showing up to lie in a sunny spot on the floor and hiss at whoever comes too close before leaving until the next time he’s hungry.

They don’t even make it a week before Sehun wakes up one night to find Kai grinding against his ass and sucking harshly at his shoulder. It’s only Thursday. Sehun whimpers as Kai squeezes hard on some of the bruises along his ribs. The scratches on his back aren’t fresh anymore, and he’s not as sore as he was, but is still hurts when Kai pins his wrists the the small of his back and pushes his legs apart.

“Kitty, h-hurts…” He yelps as Kai spanks him, and then the cat grabs a handful of his ass and squeezes hard.

“Fuck, I’ve missed this, princess. I’m going to fuck you so hard.”

“W-what happened to waiting a week? I’m still… Everything hurts…”

Two slick fingers press inside him. Sehun whines at the stretch.

“Kai, it just stopped hurting to walk. P-please be gentle—augh!”

Kai punches and scissors deep, jabbing at his prostate, and Sehun pants and tries to find the headspace he always slips into at times like this, but it won’t come. He’s too tired, too hurt, and just not in the mood. For some reason the memory of Kai pinning him to the sand under the pier keeps popping into his head.

“Stop, please Kai. Please stop.”

He’s actually surprised when Kai freezes. The fingers in his ass retreat and Kai lets his wrists go. Sehun slowly pushes himself up and turns around to find Kai watching him carefully, looking confused and a little scared.

“Do you not… like that anymore? Did I do something wrong? Please tell me what I did. Don’t kick me out again.”

“No! No, of course not. You didn’t do anything wrong. You stopped when I asked, thank you for that.” He crawls forward to tuck himself against Kai’s chest, relishing in the feeling of his strong arms wrapping around him.

“I still like it, just not tonight, okay? I’m tired and everything hurts. You can still fuck me. Just be gentle. I spent all weekend taking care of you. It’s your turn to take care of me now.”

Something about that must resonate with Kai, because he lays Sehun out on the bed and kisses him, deep and passionate, as he carefully fingers him open. He never lets Sehun out of his embrace. He never takes his lips off his body, and it’s just controlling enough to have Sehun going weak in his arms.

It’s quiet, slow, and gentle. When Kai finally pushes in, he pulls Sehun upright on his lap while he adjusts.

“Feels good, princess?” He murmurs against Sehun’s lips.

“Y-yeah… So good.”

“You’re such a good boy, Sehun. Always so good for me.” He pulls Sehun in for another sweet kiss, purring against his lips, and Sehun has never felt so safe and warm.

Kai lets Sehun ride him for a little while, and then lowers him gently onto his back to finish them both off. It’s by no means the best orgasm Sehun has ever had, but it’s easy and sweet, and Sehun smiles as he comes down, Kai snuggled up tight against his side. Maybe what they have isn’t perfect, but it’s more than enough for Sehun.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me :D
> 
> Give me a follow at @M_M_Socks on twitter!


End file.
